Cross My Heart And Hope To Die
by gkdlblbld
Summary: Just one catch. They can't spend money.  Deck the halls with bounds of Eclare :P Holidayzzz.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Your ordinary Christmas. But here's the catch; they can't spend money. Another catch, they both have presents in mind.**

Clare ran up to Eli and poked an index finger into his chest. He mocked pain.

"Ey, what's with the abuse?" he teased. She shook her head.

"Christmas is two days away, and a little birdie told me you went shopping." Eli nodded, only earning a slap from Clare's notebook.

"I don't want you spending money on me." she ordered. He kissed her temple.

"If that's what makes you sleep at night." he sighed. It was a good thing he was going to order her present offline. Now he could cancel his order, and Adam hadn't been to much help in the store.

Flashback:

Adam held up a pair of lacy skull panties in the junior's department of Macy's.

"Har-har." Eli said flatly. After examining them shortly, he threw them back into the sales bin.

"What, did you need a mental picture?" Eli joked. Adam nodded proudly. "Ayep." he stated.

"Man, do you know what you're going to get Clare?" Eli asked desperately. Adam nodded, and Eli's eyes filled with anticipation.

"American Express gift card." he said proudly. Eli sighed. Adam yawned with boredom.

"Look man, I'll be in FYE while you stay here, by yourself, in the girl's department." Adam said before chuckling and exiting.

Eli looked into the jewelry section, and found a blue stone on a thin silver chain. It would match Clare's eyes perfectly, he thought. He flipped it over to look at the price.

"Shit, two hundred dollars?" he said out loud. A lady with glasses perched on her nose cleared her throat.

"Is there a problem sir?" she asked. He shook his head.

"No, but is there anyway I could get this at a lower price?" he negotiated. She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, and nodded.

"Online. Half price." she informed. Eli thanked her and left.

Perfect.

End of flashback:

Eli sighed as he completed his algebra problem. How could he not get a present for his girlfriend? He tried to find loopholes in the exact words she said.

_I. Don't. Want. You. Spending. Any. Money. On. Me._

That's it! She said not to spend money on her, not to not buy her a present! He'd get her something he already had, something, something heartfelt. He'd look at home later.

Meanwhile, Clare chewed on her pen in history class. Wouldn't it look a bit insensitive to not get her own boyfriend a present for the holidays? She could always give him something...

Perino interrupted her thoughts. "They could only use the blood from the heart to satisfy the Sun gods." he went on with his lesson. That's it! Something from the heart.

CHRISTMAS EVE:

Leave it to Mr. Simpson to have school on Christmas Eve. Eli sighed and put his books in his locker. A pair of small arms snaked around his waist, and a pair of lips kissed his cheek multiple times. He counted eight. "Merry Christmas...Eve." she said, spinning him around to kiss her on the lips this time. He broke the kiss after a mere three seconds, and his jaw dropped.

"Clare Edwards- defying school rules? NO PDA CLARE!" He shouted, trying to piss Clare off. Clare shushed him and cupped his mouth with her hand. He smirked, and licked her hand. She made a face of disgust, and wiped her hand on her khaki skirt.

He pushed her into an empty classroom, and pinned her to the wall. "This is two rules being broken." he said, his lips touching Clare's with each word that escaped his mouth. She tilted her head, moving her lips in sync with Eli's. Her tongue poked at his bottom lip, and he smashed his waist to her. She sat on the top of a desk, taking him with her, never breaking the kiss. She flipped them over so he was on the desk, then broke from his grip.

She bit his ear suggestively. "Save it for Christmas." Clare whispered. Eli could do nothing but watch her skirt sway as she left the room.

Damn.

**Heheee. I'm sorry it's bad. Also, I read one fanfiction with Eli's sister, and it's like, soooo good! Joy, her name was. It's called My Evil Older Brother, but I forget who it's by.**

**Anywho, please review!**

**-Clayre (yes, that is actually my name, only I spell it three different ways when I get bored)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Neheheee!**

Eli timidly knocked on Clare's door.

_What did she have in mind?_

"Merry Christmas!" she greeted.

"Uh, correction. Christmas _Eve_." Eli grumbled. He was upset that he wouldn't be able to see Clare on Christmas. She was going to her grandmother's and wouldn't be back until the next day.

"Come in." Before entering, Eli noticed that there were no cars in the driveway.

_Oh, shit._

Eli plopped himself on the couch.

"Your mom home?" Clare shook her head.

"She's with my aunt, or something."

"I got you a gift. But rest assured, it was priceless." Clare grinned.

"Ditto."

"You first." Clare clapped her hands together and ran upstairs. She came down with her laptop, and a black wrapped box. Eli grinned.

"I like it already." he said, referring to the black paper. Clare rolled her eyes. "Just open it."

Inside, the box contained a copy of their Romeo and Juliet film project. Eli laughed.

"I presume it's for the computer, considering you brought your laptop down." He handed Clare the disc, and she inserted it into her laptop. They watched eagerly.

"Romeo, you drank the high-fructose cola beverage no!" Clare buried her head in her knees with a 'Hmph' noise. Eli chuckled. When it ended, Eli kissed the tip of Clare's nose. "Thank you." he whispered.

"Okay. Me next." Eli said. He pulled out a blue box with red ribbon. She gently untied it, and slid her finger under the paper to avoid ripping it. Eli looked at his shreds of dark wrapping, and frowned.

She pulled it out of the box. It was Eli's guitar necklace. Clare smiled.

"Want me to bore you with some family history?" Eli asked.

"It won't be boring, but yes, tell me."

"My grandfather went off to war when he was thirty. When he left, he gave this to his wife, Cynthia. When she had my father, she gave the necklace to him and told him to wear it until he found the girl he dreamed of. That was my mother. When she had me, she passed the necklace down to me, and same thing. First girl I've been waiting for." Clare grinned largly.

"What about Julia?" Clare asked. Eli sighed.

"We dated for about six months and honestly, I didn't feel right giving it to her. So I didn't." Clare flipped it over.

"Why is there a 'C' on it?" she asked.

"Cynthia, Cece, Clare. Hm, I guess that's just my luck. Wouldn't of worked for Julia." Clare laughed.

Eli leaned closer. "Besides, she was just an outlet." he breathed.

"An...outlet?" Clare mumbled, her lips touching Eli's with every word.

"Until I found you." Clare lifted her face to meet Eli's lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away. Eli looked confused.

"Wait, yesterday, that was just you-" Clare cut him off.

"Being a tease." Eli laughed.

"I'm rubbing off on you."

They laughed and put in the film project video again.

"Merry Christmas." Eli said, kissing Clare.

She responded to the kiss, and after what seemed like two minutes or so, pulled away.

"Christmas-_Eve_, Eli" she said.

**Lol I liked my ending. Uh-oh, is that conceited? :\ Anywayss, reviews are nice.**

**UNLIKE MY BOYFRIEND! DAMNIT, I DON'T GET ANCIENT NECKLACES! No actually I diiiid! It's pretty!**


End file.
